


Early Days

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Memories, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Scarlett (MC) remembers her childhood and teenage days while arranges the room in her new apartment.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Main Character (The Freshman)





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

Scarlett couldn’t be happier. She was about to begin an important moment in her life: moving in together with Zig. She has never lived with a boyfriend before, and it was scaring and exciting at the same moment. She and Zig loved each other and they both were eager to start a life together. But her thoughts about the future were cut short when she took a doorframe from the box while she set up her desk in the bedroom. It was Scarlett with three years old and her parents, the photo was taken by a person who was also in the playground Scarlett used to go when she was little. And the day of this picture was her earliest memory of her childhood. Smiling and holding the picture, she sat on the bed and could hear her dad’s voice in her mind…

_Scarlett! Look at daddy, bebek! – she was rushing to the swing, but stopped and looked at her dad, smiling while he took a picture of her – very nice, sweetie! – he giggled.

_Take a picture of me on the swing, daddy! – Scarlett asked while her mom sat her on the swing.

_She’s gonna be a model, Louis, she loves to take pictures!

_I don’t know why she couldn’t, Therese. She’s beautiful and charismatic! – Louis answered while he took a picture of his daughter on the swing like she asked.

_I’d like to be a model, mommy.

_Oh, yeah? – Therese smiled while pushed Scarlett lightly on the swing – and what do you think models do?

_They took pictures all day and travel the world.

_Really? – Louis and Therese looked at each other, grinning, as they always did when Scarlett said or did something unexpected – and how do you know it?

_Kelsey’s sister told her. She also wants to be a model. And I’d like to travel all over the world. And I know I can be a good model because I’m used to daddy taking pictures of me all the time – her parents laughed.

_Therese, she’s beautiful, charismatic and intelligent. She can be whatever she wants.

_You’re right – Therese held Scarlett to kiss her cheek, then let her go again, pushing her higher in the swing – she can be a model, or go to college, she can choose what she wants.

_What’s college, mommy?

_It’s a place where you can go when you’re grown up, eighteen years old. You’ll study and choose which profession you wish to have.

_And, depending on what you choose, you can also travel the world.

_Really, daddy? – Scarlett beamed.

_Really, bebek – Louis smiled when he saw her legs swaying in excitement.

_This’s cool! – she exclaimed, making her parents laugh – when I grow up, I can really be whatever I want!

_Of course you can, darling! – Therese stopped the swing and took Scarlett in her arms – and no matter what you choose, mommy and daddy love you and would be happy for you, Scar – she and Louis kissed Scarlett’s cheeks at the same time.

_This is a moment to call a photo! – Louis noticed a man with a boy the same age as Scarlett – excuse me, can you take a picture of us? – the man nodded and Louis handed the camera to him. After the picture, Therese put Scarlett on the floor and the little girl walked to the boy.

_Hi – she said, smiling – my name’s Scarlett.

_Hi – the boy said shyly, looking at his dad.

_There’s a friend to play with you, Michael – he grinned – why don’t you show her your toys?

_Okay – Michael opened his bag – I brought some buckets and shovels to build a sand castle.

_Can I help you? I always do this when I go to the beach.

_Do you also like going to the beach? - Michael smiled, and Scarlett nodded – so you need to help me, let’s make the biggest sandcastle in the world! – the kids sat on the sand and started to work on the castle. Therese leaned to Louis and whispered.

_She can pick any occupation, I just hope she continues to be kind as she always was – Louis smiled.

They didn’t know that Scarlett heard her mom and kept those words as a promise to honor the education she received from her parents. She was their only child and wanted them to be proud of her. She put the doorframe on the desk, and found another picture in the box. Thirteen years later, her friend Kelsey took a selfie with Scarlett and another friend, Emma. The girls had been friends since kindergarten and only split up now that Scarlett was attending Hartfeld, Kelsey in California and Emma in France. But they still kept in touch as promised on the day of the picture.

_Let me see the picture, Kel!

_Wait, Em! – Kelsey complained – I’m choosing a filter.

_Come on, Kelsey, with this sunset who needs a filter!

_Scarlett’s right, Kelsey!

_Okay, okay – she rolled her eyes and showed her phone to her friends.

_Oh, my God, the best photo we took! – Scarlett clapped her hands – I’ll make a picture frame with it and put in my room at theuniversity!

_Good idea, Scar! I’ll do the same!

_Can you guys imagine that? – Emma sighed – in one year we’ll be in university…we’ll be studying separately for the first time! It’s the end of an era…

_After thirteen years…I’ll miss you two so bad it hurts. Why don’t you apply California with me? We could live together!

_Only if they spoke French in California, Kel – Emma giggled – I always wanted to travel after high school.

_And the English programs in Hartfeld are great. I already researched.

_Too clever, Scar. You chose a language you don’t have to leave your country to study – the girls laughed at Kelsey’s joke.

_Tomorrow is our last first day at school. Next year will be our first day at university – Scarlett stared out at the setting sun and painting the lake water in orange. Her friends smiled in agreement – what do you expect next year?

_I really want to play soccer – Kelsey grinned – I’m going to apply for an athlete scholarship. I still don’t know about my major, but my dream is to be a professional player. Who knows, maybe I can be on the national team! – her blue eyes flashed.

_Well, I can see you there, Kelsey.

_Just don’t forget your childhood friends when you win your Olympic gold medal – the girls chuckled – and you, Em?

_Initially I want to improve my French. I started studying last year and I loved it! And of course, to know better a new country, a new culture. About my major… - Emma picked one of her curls and pulled, as she did when she was thinking – maybe biological sciences.

_What do you mean with maybe, Mrs. “I only got A+ in biology”? – they laughed again – but Scarlett got A+ in all subjects, she’s the type of person who graduates with four minors – Kelsey nudged Scarlett, smirking.

_Did you forget my grades in physics last year? – she widened her eyes – I’ll choose some major in humanities, about my minors I don’t know yet. But one thing I really want is enjoy every second of next year. This will be an important moment of my life, and I want to live it the best I can! Make new friends, live new experiences, and who knows, find the love of my life…

_Another pearl of our dearest adventurer – Emma joked.

_It sounds like a plot for a coming of age story, Scarlett. Have you ever thought about writing a book?

_It could certainly be one of your “new experiences” – Scarlett rolled her eyes at Emma.

_Okay, make fun with me, but I bet you’ll miss me wherever you are next year – the girls gathered in a group hug – let’s make a promise: we’ll keep in touch after school, and our friendship will never change.

_I’d like that. I love you guys – Emma tightened her arms around Kelsey and Scarlett.

_Me too, for both things – the girls giggled – now who’s up for a milk shake?

_Great idea, Kel! – Scarlett stood up and her friends followed her.

The girls kept the promise and their friendship after finishing high school. Looking at the pictures on the desk, Scarlett wondered how lucky she had been during her early days. She had a solid familiar background and great friends. She loved those people and kept them close to her forever.

_Scarlett! Can you help me here? – Zig’s voice from the living room interrupted her nostalgia and brought her back to the present. Scarlett remembered telling her parents about her decision to live with Zig. They were happy for her, and knew how much she loved her boyfriend. They also liked him and knew she was in good company. Kelsey and Emma joked about being Scarlett’s bridesmaids. It was too early to talk about it, but of course they’d be chosen, they were important to Scarlett. But they all had her back and supported her in this important step she took.

_I’m coming, Zig! – she left her past in the bedroom and went to meet her future.


End file.
